


Lucky Number Seven

by jujubiest



Series: Barry Loves Harry [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe is determined to keep them from kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Number Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Direct follow-up to "Differences." Wells is only so fluffy because he's sleepy and injured.

The universe is determined to keep them from kissing.

Really, that’s all Barry can figure. Because ever since that night, all he’s wanted to do is take another shot at planting a kiss on Harrison Wells. And ever since that night, every time he tries he’s thwarted by _something:_ a phone call, a sudden disaster across town, an ill-timed sneeze. Every. Single. Time.

Barry isn’t sure, after everything he’s seen and learned in the last year, whether he believes in destiny anymore. But after the _sixth_ time some random thing has stopped a kiss in its tracks, he’s starting to wonder if it’s just not in the cards for them.

Then Harry gets hurt. Hurt badly, and Barry doesn’t even realize it until the danger is past and Wells is on his way to recovering…but it shakes him. He’s lost so many people, but he’s always _been_ there. There’s always been some kind of warning. But Harry? Was back in S.T.A.R. Labs, far from what Barry thought was the real danger. And yet he was the one they almost lost.

The thought of Harry just being _gone_ one day, suddenly, without any warning or even the chance to say goodbye…that scares Barry more than anything he’s ever felt or seen.

So when Harry opens his eyes and offers Barry a weak little smile from the hospital bed, Barry doesn’t really think about it. He just leans in.

Their lips meet softly, sweetly, and briefly. But Barry feels it tingle all the way down to his toes, warm and perfect. He pulls back and rests his head on the pillow next to Harry’s, eyes closed, listening to the reassuring sound of the other man’s quiet breathing.

“Welcome back, Barry,” Harry whispers. Barry can hear his smile, and he responds helplessly with his own. He opens his mouth to respond, but all that comes out is Harry’s name, spoken like a prayer.

He feels a hand on his head, and leans into Harry’s touch.

“I’m fine,” Harry reassures him. “I’ll be out of this bed in no time.”

Barry reaches up to take the hand that’s stroking through his hair and tangles their fingers together. He opens his eyes and sits up, clearing his throat and wiping quickly at his eyes with his free hand.

“I know,” he says. “I know, I just…don’t scare me like that, okay?”

Harry’s expression softens, and he squeezes Barry’s hand.

“I’ll do my best,” he promises.


End file.
